I Thought You'd Need Me
by Dr.CraneSlaysDemonsForJedi
Summary: Jason always sees Dick fighting. Jason rarely sees Dick losing. Jason never sees Dick loose. But it's anything but ordinary tonight. Jay/Dick. NOT EXPLICIT!


**(Only AU thing is Jay leaves at the end of RHATO #17 instead of the whole thing with Joker you'll see why ;) this takes place directly after the funereal. THERE IS NO DETAIL IN HERE! I don't do that! Sorry)**

**Dedicated to my friend Crowley, who I hooked on this couple Love Ya Crowley  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Sadly, Sadly, Sadly, Horribly, not mine. Gah! It hurts!**

Jason Todd sat in his apartment in crime alley, drinking a beer and watching TV. He had left Kori and Roy with the ship for the entire weekend so they could have some... alone time.

After all the shit that happened the last few weeks, he could use a damn break, too. And usually, being alone was preferable to him, but Jason had a bad feeling since they had left the mansion. He didn't know why. They had beaten the Joker. Hell they had won for once without any losses! But something, he didn't know what, but something was off. And now being alone with just his thoughts, well he missed Roy's babbling right about now. closed his eyes and thought about everything that had happened. the Joker kidnapping him, Isabelle in the hospital, he had left her there and didn't have any intention on going back for her. He told himself it was because it was for her safety but he knew at the end if the day, she was just another girl who was good for an urge. He didn't love her. Jason never really loved any girl he was with.

Then Jason thought about his 'family'.

He closed his eyes and sighed, pushing his fingers through his hair. Seeing them again was... hard. He remembered saying good bye to Bruce in the cave, Alfred taking care of him, which he knew he didn't deserve, and his heart to heart, somewhat, with the little demon,and for a moment, after everything was done, he had felt home at the manor.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash from outside his apartment. Jason, beer in hand, got up and walked to the window.

"I'll be damned," he said as he watched the scene in the alley way bellow.

He took a swig of his beer and watched as Nightwing, his brother, stumbled around the alley way, dodging a few thugs with knives. He always got a kick out of watching Dick.

Dick was being cornered as the three thugs trapped him against a wall.

He threw a sloppy punch at one of the men, letting out slurred and angry yell, but the goon caught his wrist and slammed it against the wall as his friend did the same with his other wrist.

The older bird struggled furiously against the grip. The thug in the middle took out his knife as Dick let out a strangled yell and the bastard slammed a hand over the eldest bird's mouth. The thug stroked the blade against Dick's cheek. He brought it to the bottom of Dick's domino mask, cutting the edge a little then stroked his cheek again.

The thug on Dick's right looked up at the man in the middle.

"Uh Ricky," he said,"What're you doin?"

The man in the middle, Ricky, laughed.

"This bastard," he said,"Put five of our guys in the hospital this mornin. Imma pay him back for that and more."

The other guy smirked a little then turned back to Nightwing.

The hero stiffened and grunted as the knife was dragged along his stomach and down his thigh, leaving a shallow, but bleeding, cut.

Ricky laughed at the sound coming from Dick's throat and used the knife to start to rip open the clothes concealing Dick's chest and stomach. The bastard, putting away his knife, ran a hand up his stomach feeling Dick's abs, still having one hand tightly clamped over Dick's mouth,then, the hand moved downward until it disappeared from Jason's line of vision, but, by the look on Dick's face and the sound he made from underneath the hand, it was apparent where the hand had gone. There was a non-stop wave of rage that over took Jason then and flooded through him like an electrical current. Heightening all of his senses.

The beer bottle was crushed and the helmet was on in matter of seconds.

The RedHood jumped down on the dumpster below his apartment, guns in hand, and the thugs turned to him, dropping Nightwing, who fell, rather stupidly, to the ground.

Jason put bullets in the heads of the two who had been holding Dick's wrists. He shot Ricky in the leg, saving him for last. Jason's eyes were wide with anger beneath his crimson helmet as he crawled on top Ricky, pinning him to the cold surface bellow.

"Oh jeez! Oh God! I-I didn't mean to," he whimpered,"I just ya know I just easy target I-I didn't know he was a friend o' yours! I-I'm sorry."

"No, you're not." The hood growled. "Not yet."

Ricky screamed put Jason shoved the barrel of the gun into his mouth as he climbed on top of the scum bag.

"Shut the fuck up."

The asshole started to cry against the gun.

There was no remorse in Jason as he went over and over what he could do to this man for what he had done to Nightiwng. Dick. His brother.

A moan from Dick knocked Jason back to reality.

Jason snorted in disgust and he punched Ricky in the balls, just before pulling the trigger of the gun in his mouth.

"Fucking ass-hole," he growled.

The rouge bat removed himself from the body and walked over to his brother, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick?"

That's when the smell hit Jason. The smell of alcohol, a lot of it. That's the moment Jason realized it. Dick was drunk.

Jason knelt in front of the injured bird, outing a hand on Dick's shoulder. Dick was supposed to be the smart one of the family.

"Just kill me already! I don't care," he yelled, voice scratchy, punching out at Jason.

"Whoa there Dickie Bird," he said catching his wrist,"It's me. Jay."

Jason let go of Dick's wrist and the older Bat looked up at him.

"JayBird," he croaked, slurred.

"The one and only," Jason replied with a smirk,"What the hell are you doing out here? You're drunk as all hell."

Suddenly, Dick's shoulders started shaking and Jason realized his brother was crying

Jason looked around the alley to make sure there was no one there or, if they were, they were dead. Once Jason was sure they were alone, he turned back to his brother. If word got out that there was a drunk Nightwing going around, he knew some people who definitely use that to their advantage.

Jason put Dick's arm around his neck and hoisted him up.

"Come on Golden Boy," he muttered,"Let's get you inside."

Dick slurred out something like a 'thank you' and Jason rolled his eyes.

The apartment building was vacant, like it always was, with the exception of some druggies and a couple prostitutes, but they were hardly ever home.

Jason dragged a very drunk, crying, Dick up the stairs.

Jason opened the door to the apartment and dropped Dick on the couch.

Jason walked to the bathroom and got out a rag and ran it under some peroxide. The former Robin then walked to his brother on the couch, who was still sobbing. The rouge sat down on the edge of the couch next to his older brother.

"Come on, Golden Boy," he said,"I've seen you go through worse. You were sober then, but I'll let it slide."

Jason leaned to put the the rag on Dick's chest wound, but the eldest of the two caught his wrist. Jason growled, annoyed, as his wrist was in a tight grip for the second time in an hour.

"If that gets infected," he said,"don't come cryin to me when you're dead."

"S-So what if-if I'm de-dead. He-He's dead Ja-Jason," he sobbed, the stench of alcohol filling Jason nostrils,"Dam-Damian. He-he's dead! My brother's dead!"

Jason dropped the rag on the side of the couch and looked at Dick, horrified.

"Wh-what," he asked,"You're-you're just drunk, Dick. You're just drunk. He can't be. No. You are drunk."

But Jason knew. Jason knew Dick was telling the truth. Jason knew that Damian was dead. Jason's feelings earlier made sense now.

Jason was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't notice the tear that rolled down his face.

Dick sobered for a moment as he watched Jason, who was lost in deep thought.

The younger was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice that the older was sitting up, watching him.

The golden child reached up and stroked the tear away. The rouge looked at the other one, confused.

Jason stifled the happy shiver the touch scent throughout him. Dick was the only one who had ever made him feel better. Even in the slightest.

"What are you doing," he asked.

Dick's hand rested on his cheek and his thumb ghosted his brothers lips. Dick dropped his hand to Jason's leg.

"I wanna forget, Jason," Dick whimpered,"Everything. Everything about what happened. Help me forget. Please."

Jason thought for a moment. He had always had feelings for Dick. It was true. There was no need to hide it around his brother now considering he also felt the same. He had always dreamt of this moment, or had nightmares about it he couldn't tell, but in the state of sleep and fantasy, Dick had come to him for help, or for comfort, or sometimes Jason had rescued him from the Joker. There was something kinky for ya. But this, was never what he had in mind. This felt like he was taking advantage of Dick's drunken state. He felt no better then what had happened only minutes before. He shuddered, but he wanted Dick so badly. More than Kori or Isabelle. More than he wanted Joker dead.

Maybe that's what it was like to truly love someone. Jason didn't know. But what he did know was that he didn't want to do something stupid in case this was only drunk Dick he was talking to.

"Do you love me," Jason whispered.

Dick leaned in close the ex-robin's ear.

"If I didn't love you," he whispered,"I wouldn't have dragged my sorry ass here. For you. To help me forget. No one else. Just you."

Dick nibbled on Jason's ear.

Suddenly, Jason pulled away.

The younger then gripped the losers hair and pulled him into a rough kiss.

A few moans escaped Dick's lips as Jason pushes him down on the couch.

Jason ran a hand over Dick's exposed stomach feeling his abs and Dick kicked out his foot. His foot hit something hard and there was a buzzing noise before the TV came on.

Jason broke the heated kiss to see Star Wars: A New Hope on Spike pop up on the screen.

He felt the older ebony shake with laughter underneath him and he loved it. It made him smile. Even if it did send a whiff of beer his way.

Jason laughed and buried his face in the crook of Dick's neck, an area he soon invaded with kisses.

At the end of the night, they were happy the blaster noises were loud when Luke shot up the Death Star. And Jason was happy Dick let him put peroxide on the chest wound. And Dick was happy he had forgotten.

And for once, just once, the two didn't feel pain.


End file.
